Ironman
by MermaidAssassin
Summary: Chromia and Ironhide are killed but some unknown force brings Ironhide back from the dead to avenge their death. Rewrite of The Crow. This is my bday gift to xMoonStorm. Human-versions Ironhide/Chromia, Optimus/Elita, Ratchet/Moonracer, Jazz/Prowl
1. Chapter 1

**Zirconia: This fanfiction is a late birthday gift to xMoonStorm! **It goes along the lines of The Crow but I changed a bunch of things. If you don't like, then don't read. This just popped up in my head while watching The Crow and I just had to write it. I'm not putting anymore author notes like this in the rest of the chapters so...I love Chromia and Ironhide to death, I just thought this couple would be good for a storyline like this. Yay for more Ironhide/Chromia fanfictions! Wo0t!

...and yes, like always, I type fast as slag so there are definately going to be mistakes and typos in here...even after I read the whole thing over at least four times...eheh...read and review, please!

* * *

The flashing lights from the vehicles around him were blindingly bright. His bullet wounds were forcing him to stay still on the floor. Beside him, his wife was gripping his hand and holding it against her face. Her naked, bloody form was beside his. She was crying and moaning from the pain that the two decepticons had inflicted on her body. Ironhide just turned his head, ignoring the pain that shot through his body and kissed her on her forehead, "Chromia..."

"I love you, Ironhide...so...much."

"I love you, too, Chromia. More than you'll ever know..." She forced herself up to get one last kiss from him before falling limp onto his chest. His arms wrapped around her dead body.

"Chromia, come back...please."

* * *

"Hey, you ok?"

Ironhide blinked until his vision was clear, "Huh? Who are you?"

"The name's Jazz." The cop continued to look down at him as a blonde medic placed an mask over Ironhide's nose and mouth.

"Where's Chromia?" After his question he coughed up a good amount of blood, covering the inside of the mask. Jazz just placed a hand on his forehead, "Easy! Easy! Don't worry about her right now, ok?" Ironhide's breathing became faster, the medic pushed Jazz away and started grabbing at various items and tools. Jazz couldn't see what was going on until he heard the words, "Come on, Ironhide! Stay with me!" Ratchet knew he wasn't going to make it but he refused to believe the truth. Before they could move Ironhide to the ambulance, his heart stopped. The medic slammed his bag down, "Damnit!" Jazz just looked down, not knowing what to say, "Ratchet-"

"Ironhide? Ironhide!!" Jazz turned to see a little blonde boy, about ten years of age, running towards the dead body, "Ironhide! What happened?! What's wrong?!"

Jazz ran up to the kid and pulled him away, "Listen, kid-"

"My name's Bumblebee!"

"Listen, Bumblebee...your brother's going to be ok."

"He's not my brother...him and Chromia just take care of me...and I know you're lying to me...he's dead isn't he? Chromia...is she gone too?" He looked at Ratchet, "Ratch? Is he...ok?"

"...I'm sorry, I couldn't save him, Bee..." He couldn't lie to the kid.

The cop couldn't stand to look at the little boy as his eyes began to fill up with tears, "Hey, now...come on...everything's going to be ok." Jazz placed a hand on top of the kids head, "You have someone else that can take care of you, right?"

Bee sniffled and Ratchet had to answer for him, "He still has his uncle and aunt, Optimus and Elita."

"Good, good...how...about you run over there, then?"

"...and tell them that Ironhide and Chromia are dead?"

"..."

"Thank you, anyway, sir...for trying to help them." Jazz choked as he heard this, "Hey now, kid. Don't call me 'sir' it makes me feel all weird and stuff." He got a sad smirk out of the kid before he turned and left. On his way out of the house, he found a ring on the floor, covered in blood. It was Chromia's engagement right. He picked it up and slid it on one of his small fingers then left. It began to rain before he reached his destination. Bee didn't care, he didn't even feel it. After his parent's had been killed by the decepticons, Ironhide and Chromia took him in as their own, off of the streets. He switched back and forth from their house to his 'aunt' and 'uncles' house. He thought back on Ironhide and Chromia, they had been together for the longest time but they were just married only two weeks ago. He stopped at his 'uncles' door and knocked slowly. A woman with long blonde, pink highlighted hair opened the door. She was in a long, black silk nightgown with a matching robe around her. She saw Bee and picked him up, hugging him to her chest, "Bee, I'm so sorry."

"You knew?" He sobbed into her neck as he hid his face.

"Yes, we just received a call from Ratchet..." She closed the door and carried the boy into the living room, "It's going to be ok, Bee."

He sat up and looked into her bright blue eyes as she straightened out his wet hair, "Lita? What did they do to deserve this?"

A voice came from behind him, "They didn't do anything. The decepticons just kill at random..."

He sat down beside the two, "Optimus..."

"I know, Elita." He took them both in his arms, "Bee, you can stay with us from now on, if you wish. We'll take care of you."

He nodded as another tear fell down his cheek. Optimus wiped the tear away and sent him to bed, "We'll see them again."

Bumblebee nodded and walked up the stairs to the room they had given him when he first started spending the night with them on those weekends when Ironhide and Chromia were gone and wanted them to take care of him. He changed out of his wet clothes and into some warm, dry pajama's.

Down stairs Elita was laying against Optimus' chest, crying silently. He rocked her back and forth, whispering words of comfort in her ears while tears of his own were streaming down his cheeks, "Optimus...how could this happen?"

"Shhh, Elita...everything will be ok."

"But Chromia-!"

"I know, I know. It's ok..." He stroked her hair with more silent tears trailing down his face.

One year later, Jazz was walking with Prowl down a sidewalk in the city, "I'm getting sort of hungry, what about you, Prowl?"

He nodded, pulling his long hair behind his back in a ponytail. They were still in their uniforms. Jazz had his long, braided rat tail out of his coat, letting it hang down his back. The various beads decorating his braid and his long bangs were shining in the clouded light the sun was giving off. "Jazz, are those sunglasses necessary? It's cloudy. You don't need them."

"Yeah, but it IS sunny enough to wear them! Besides...they look cool!"

Prowl just sighed.

"Hey guys!" The two cops turned and saw Bumblebee running up behind them with a bag in his hand. He had been in a small cd shop, he had seen them pass as he was paying for his items.

"Hey! What'cha got there, Bee?"

The blonde boy opens his bag, "I got a manga, the new Linkin Park cd, and I got a pretty bracelet I saw on a stand next to the cash register for Lita! Isn't it pretty?"

Prowl smirked as the boy showed them the items in the bag, "She'll love that. She has a thing for the color pink."

"I hope so!" Bee smiled up at the two cops, "She's still at work right now, though. I'll have to give it to her when she gets home."

Prowl placed his hand on the boys head, "We were about to go get something to eat, would you like to tag along? I'm buying."

"Sure! If you guys don't mind?"

"Jazz laughs, "C'mon kid! You know we don't mind you hanging' out with us!"

"Hey, Elita!"

Elita turned around with the cup she had been cleaning, "Moonracer! Hey! What are you doing here?"

The girl known as Moonracer was wearing a nurse uniform, her mint green hair pulled back into a bun with a pencil, "I was just stopping by to see how you were." She sat down on one of the stools at the bar her friend was behind. Elita worked at the bar that had the name 'Red River', Optimus worked just across the road at the armory so if anything happened they wouldn't be to far away from each other. Moonracer took the pencil out of her hair, letting her green locks cascade over her shoulders, "It's been a long day."

"Tell me about it, those idiots in the back over there won't leave." Elita motioned to the group of punks in the darkest part of the bar, "They look like members of the decepticon gang. I don't like them one bit." She put down the glass, "I'm about ready to clock out, anyway."


	2. Chapter 2

"C-Chromia?" Dark eyes looked around, "I'm...in a cemetary?"

"_Ironhide?_"

"Chromia?" He stood and looked around him, "Chromia? W-where are you?" He walked slowly back to his home. Once there, it hit him. What had happened.

_The couple were upstairs on the bed, sitting up in each others arms. Ironhide's hand was on Chromia's stomach. She was just starting to show and he thought she looked adorable in her little night gown with her pudge showing. They had finally decided to have a child, "'Hide, what do you want to name her?"_

_"Something beautiful and uncommon." He leaned down and kissed her belly then sat back up, placing his hand back on it._

_Chromia giggled and pressed a kiss on his lips, "I love you."_

_"I love you, too."_

_SLAM!_

_Chromia gasped, "'Hide...what was that?!" She pressed her cheek against his bare chest._

_"I don't know...wait here." He made it to the bedroom door and was about to open it when it was kicked opened. Before anyone could speak, he was shot in his chest twice. He fell backwards, hearing his love scream._

_"I didn't know a girl lived here as well." Chromia tried to get to her husband but the gunman grabbed her. The man's orange eyes stared into hers as his long black hair fell in his face. _

_"Starscream, don't get carried away." Chromia's eyes widened upon hearing the name, "You're...decepticons?"_

_"She knows us, Megatron!" Starscream forced his lips on hers, smirking. Megatron had come up behind her and was ripping her night gown off._

_"GET OFF HER!" Starscream was thrown across the room, as Megatron was knocked backwards. Ironhide picked up his wife and ran down the steps. He had just opened the door when he was shot in the back two more times, "Chromia-...run! Go!"_

_"Ironhi-" Chromia's scream rang in the air as the two decepticons jerked her away from him and threw her on the floor. Ironhide forced himself up, he wasn't going to just sit and watch, "Leave. Her. Alone."_

_The one known as Starscream stood up, throwing off his jacket as Megatron straddled Chromia, "You're annoying, you know that?" He shot at him again. Ironhide dodged the four shots and punched Starscream in the face then he made his way to Megatron before he was shot in his back, again. Blood poured from the seven gunshot wounds as he fell. He ignored the pain as he felt more gunshots wound his back and arms._

_"Ironhide! No!!" He couldn't move anymore, he tried. His anger only grew as he watch the two decepticons have their way with his wife. "Chro...mia!!" He couldn't move. No matter how much he tried._

_"Hold the little bitch still." She screamed as one of the knives went into her pregnant stomach. Ironhide couldn't stand it, at seeing this he sat up and grabbed the gun Starscream had dropped, aiming at Megatron's head. He pulled the trigger only to discover that nothing but a click came out, 'Figures- AGH!!" He fell as Megatron shot him with his handgun. "Chromia, eh? Pretty name you got there, whore."_

_"Ironhide..." He finally blacked out. When he came to he saw Chromia beside him, holding his hand against her face. She was crying and moaning from the pain that the two decepticons had inflicted on her body. Ironhide just forced himself to turn his head and he managed to kiss her on her forehead, "Chromia..."_

_"I love you, Ironhide...so...much." _

_"I love you, too, Chromia. More than you'll ever know..." She forced her naked self up over his muscular chest to get one last kiss from him before falling limp onto his chest. His arms wrapped around her dead body, "Chromia...Chromia, no..."_

"Starscream...Megatron..." He stood, his heart full of anger as he pulled his long hair back into a ponytail, his long spikey bangs hanging in his face. He pulled out the eye patch and put it on over his eye. Chromia would always take his patch off and kiss the scar that was once his eye. His dark eye caught a glimps of something in the corner of the room, he stepped over to it and bent down to pick it up. It was the locket he had given Chromia. He remembered the other two ripping it off of her that night...

All he could think about was revenge.

Elita was walking home with Optimus, her hand in his. When they walked into their home they heard Bumblebee and two other voices. Elita was the first to enter the dining room where the three were sitting, "Jazz! Prowl! Nice to see you two again! Did Bumblebee get into trouble?"

"Nah, we just told him to tag along and eat a quick dinner with us then we came here." Jazz grinned then Prowl cut in, "The decepticon's have been terrorizing the city again so I thought it would be a good idea to stay here with him until you two arrived."

Elita nodded and Optiimus walked in, "That was nice of you guys. Bee, did you thank them?"

"Aww, c'mon now, Optiimus! He ain't gotta thank us!" Jazz ruffled the boys hair.

"Thank you, anyway, guys."

Prowl smiled at the kid, "You're very welcome, kid." Bumblebee smiled up at the two cops then looked up towards Elita when she spoke, "Time for bed, little one."

"Yes ma'am!" He hugs the four adults before running up stairs to his room. Prowl looked at Elita and Optimus, "He's a good kid."

"I know, after his real parents died and Ironhide took him in to live with him and Chromia...he was so happy with them..."

"He's happy now, I'm sure. Well, Jazz, we should go."

"Yeah, it was nice seeing you two again. Bee is an awesome kid!" The two cops left and Optimus and Elita went upstairs to their room. Optimus changed into some sleeping pants, not botherng to put on a shirt and went to check on Bumblebee. The boy was sound asleep in his bed, underneath the soft green blankets.

"Optimus, come to bed." He heard Elita's voice and went back to their room, closing the door behind him. He saw his wife wearing one of her many silk nightgowns, he couldn't resist the urge to just go up and kiss her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and played with his long, blue-black hair that reached his mid back. She had always loved his long hair, she would never allow him to get it cut. He, on the other hand, was to busy dragging his lips down her pale neck, hands moving to her hips. He picked her up bridal style and placed her on their bed, crawling over her. His hands moved over her shoulders, pulling down the skinny straps that held her nightgown on, she immediately clutched at him and stroked along his chest.

"Ahem..."

The couple looked up to see Bumblebee standing in the door way, "I couldn't go to sleep...uh...now I won't be able to for a good while."

Ironhide pulled on a pair of black tripp pants, a black tank top, some combat boots, and his long black trench coat. Weapons were hidden within his clothing, mainly the coat. He walked out on to the sidewalk and began his search for the decepticons. It didn't take him long to find one.

"Let go of me!" He turned and walked down the alley were the female's voice came from.


	3. Chapter 3

"Good god!" Jazz looked at the scene in front of him. Blood was smeared on the wall, forming the autobot symbol, like the ones on the police uniforms. Prowl just shook his head, "It's obvious somebody doesn't like the decepticons. But now we have to catch this guy."

"Hey, at least this one is actually interesting, he's an artist, Prowl!"

Prowl just sighed at Jazz's comment then walked over and lifted the top of the sheet off of the dead body, "Bonecrusher..."

"You got that right."

"No, no, that's this ones name."

"They ain't got good taste, do they?" Jazz turned and looked around the alley, "The guy that got this one must be sick...sick in the head."

Ironhide stood in an alley far off from where the fight took place, holding the mint green haired girl in his arms, "You ok, Moonracer?"

She jerked out of his grip, "I'm fine, thank you for...back there."

He nodded.

"...You look...very...familiar...but...you can't be..." When she turned back she saw his eye patch, "Ironhide?!" Moonracer was almost in shock, that couldn't have been Ironhide...he's dead. Her thoughts were inturrupted when he placed his palm on her lower stomach, "Take care of them."

"What? Them?"

"The twins." He smirked, softly, "Tell Ratchet I said congrats. Heh, it took him long enough."

He pointed a finger behind her and she turned around and saw her home but when she turned back around he was gone.

"Lita? You home?" Optimus walked into the living room and spotted Elita sitting on the couch, watching the news, "What happened?" he asked, motioning towards the tv.

"A decepticon was murdered, the cops can't figure out who did it." She leaned against his chest as he sat down and wrapped his muscular arms around her. Bee was behind the two watching with curious blue eyes as they turned the tv down so they wouldn't disturb him, since they thought he was asleep.

A good few hours later Ratchet walked through the door and, once in, locked it behind him. He took off his coat and headed upstairs. He had just walked into the bedroom when he heard painful panting in the bathroom that was connected to the far side of the room. He looked in, seeing his wife, Moonracer, on the floor in front of the toilet, "Moon! What's wrong?!" She had just finished throwing up right before he came in, "Moon..." Her head was resting on her arm which was on the side of the bathtub, her pale face was covered in sweat, "Ratchet?" She reached up and brushed a strand of, long blonde hair out of his face.

"Take it easy, love. You don't want to get sick again."

She shook her head, still gasping for air, "I'm not sick." He cradled her in his arms on the bathroom floor, in an attempt to make her feel better, "What?"

"I'm not sick...Ratchet..." She looked up into his eyes with a smile on her face, "I'm pregnant."

He smiled back down at her, "Moon, that's wonderful! When did you find out?"

"After Ironhide told me, I went and bought a test."

"Wait, who?"

"Iron...hide..." She started feeling sick again and he helped her up towards the toilet in case she needed to throw up again.

"Moon...Ironhide...he's-"

"Dead! I know! I was on my way home and a decepticon grabbed me and pulled me into an alley," She cried as she spoke, "He was going to rape me but this man came up out of no where and killed the decepticon and brought me here. I saw his face before he just disappeared. It was 'Hide, Ratchet! I wasn't seeing things!"

A finger came up, brushing the tears off of her soft, pale face, "You're...sure?" She had to be tellng the truth, she never told a lie.

She nodded, "Before he just vanished, he put his hand on my stomach and told me to take care of 'them'."

"Them?"

"He said to take care of the twins and to tell you 'congrats and it took you long enough'." Her hands dropped down to her stomach, "That was when I bought the test and it came out positive."

Ratchet smirked, "Moon, this is wonderful." He picked her up off of the floor, bridal style and took her to bed. She was dizzy but she manged to change into some pajama pants and a sleep shirt with his help. Thunder rumbled gently thoughout the room but neither of them noticed, they were to busy holding each other to notice.


End file.
